


a brand new box of matches

by nowrunalong



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Pair, Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Gen, Protectiveness, Sisters, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Buffy sits alone in her room.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	a brand new box of matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



Buffy sits alone in her room, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, knees hugged to her chest. Her voice feels broken from crying. Her mom isn’t home yet.

If someone were to call, or stop by—but no one knows that anything has happened. No one is gathering up pitchforks right now and storming down gates in her name.

Usually, Buffy does the storming-down of the gates. Today, she can’t even take down a cup-a-soup.

She cradles the stone-cold mug in her hands and makes herself smaller, shoulders hunched forward and head bowed.

Her heart has no fight left to give.

Buffy sits alone in her room, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, knees hugged to her chest. Her voice feels broken from crying. Someone is tapping at her door.

“Go away.”

“I don’t wanna go away,” Dawn says. And then: “You sound funny. Can I come in?”

She does, because Buffy doesn’t say no, and because Dawn doesn’t usually wait for an answer anyway. She settles in at Buffy’s side, little kid chicken legs stretched out in front of her.

“Angel?”

Buffy shudders. Hurt, confusion, and betrayal make her skin crawl.

With steely resolve, Dawn nods. “I’ll set him on fire.”


End file.
